Big Time Demigod
by XxKogan1fanxX
Summary: what happend when Big time rush meets demigods


Hey I Love Percy Jackson so I'M GONNA do a crossover kk here it is.

Percy's POV

I Looked up at the sky as the Gods were getting ready to fight .me and my sister were standing at the dock just then grover came over.

"Percy Destiny"He Said "We got a problem"you could tell he was nervous he even sounded scared."What is it Grover"My sister Destiny said rather confused so she wasn't the smartest demigod around but you can tell she was trying to figure it out.

Right then everything got worst "titans vs. Gods Kronos is back also known as Luke". " he's back"I said quietly."we are going to California there is some Demi-Gods there Destiny will be mainly on it since boys are all over her"I guess Getting the Gods and Goddess to fight wasn't enough for Luke he stole Zues' Lightning bolt and put it in my shield.

"Percy"My Girlfriend Annabeth said "it's our only hope" She was right we had lost a lot of demi gods last month cause of all the fighting. "Percy if we don't go we will lose a lot of demi gods and soon we will all die remember the Prophacy I can ring Logan to Let him know that we are coming."Logan was me and Destiny's Brother I am the youngest of them all at 14 Destiny is 15 and Logan is 16 and living the dream he is a singer actor and songwriter cause from what I know he can't dance.

"You think that is the best idea cause we could send Destiny over there cause she can sing and act and dance and is a songwriter she is likely to find everyone easier"it's true Destiny can do all of that she can most likely get a career and then we can stay I could go for acting as for Annabeth.

"We will call Logan see if he can get us a room cause this is hollywood it is most likely to go unnoticed if we don't react with the Already famouse and as for hollywood staying with Logan is the safest thing".And guess what we are on our way to California.

Logan's POV

Once I got a call from my sister Destiny I had asked mama Knight if some people can stay with us for a hardest thing to do is to keep the demi god shit a secret I mean every summer I'm gone at camp they are getting suspicious I mean I know three Friends that are girls are demi god Kendalls ex before he announced him self bi and in love with me they stiked close.

Lexi Carlos' Girlfriend I have to say those two are twins they like corndogs and all that Last Tori a close Camp friend I found out she is a demi god when she showed up at camp two years ago.

"Logie?"My Boyfriend Kendall called as I looked over at him. "why is that guy staring at me?"He said pointing at a guy he had blonde hair green eyes and had a scar running down his .

"Swetie just don't look" as I said that he started coming over we had been friends until he stole Zues' Master bolt us three Me,Destiny, And Percy had fought him.I stood up as Kendall Looked at me like I was Crazy.

"Well well well look what we have her little Logan Mitchell so small and vularable and so useless we meet again". "What do you want Luke"I spat out angry "I'm not luke anymore I am Kronos King of the Titans".My face paled once he said that "Don't think I will forgive you cause of what happened.

By now everyone at the palmwoods was looking at us "nO no no what I want to give you".He grabed a girl from behind him my baby sister Destiny. "Let me go"She said "Destiny"I whispered "are you jurk gonna stand there or help me"She said was looking at me in amazment "Let her Go LUKE before things get ugly"as I said that Annabeth and Percy ran up to me "Let her go" all three of us said as he passed her to his helpers.

"aww are you afraid you Baby sister might lose her life"Now everyone in the palmwoods were kinda luke grabed eyes started turning Blue with anger as every one was amused that both Percy's and Destiny's eyes turned the same color.

Luke grabbed a dagger causing everybody to scream as me Annabeth and Percy were just looking at him as my two other friends were looking amused.

"DUDE HE IS GONNA KILL YOU"Carlos screamed "No he isn't"I said while me and Percy raised are hands and water formed a tritend(u know persiodens simbole)"LET THEM GO"you here eco and everybody got dad appered with armor and everything as so did Lexi Jo and Tori all my sisters came eyes blue also and angry.

All of us attacked me and Percy with our 6 foot long looking swords as so did Lexi Jo and Tori as Annabeth used her dagger.

Kronos Ordered everyone to let Destiny and Kendall go Kendall ran into my arms as Destiny ran into Percy's everyone looking in shock at me Destiny,Lexi,Percy,Jo,Tori, and Annabeth.

Everybody started clapping as did us seven thought Η μάχη μόλις άρχισε (The Battle Has Just Begun).


End file.
